


Daughter of the Phoenix

by Hannabeth8



Series: Les enfants hippocampes [10]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Biracial Character, F/M, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Other, Out of Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astin finds a young girl and her mother when she was thrown into the sewers, again. So she helps the two in their time of desperate need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of the Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Oddly enough what inspired this story was a dream I had one time.

It was a calm and average day, when Astin was thrown into the sewers again.

 

She was looking for a way out, but she had gotten herself lost.

 

" _You think after a while, I'd figure out my way around here by now._ "

 

Astin then noticed a little girl who looked to be around 6 years old, wandering around the sewers; all alone and scared.

 

The young girl had long ginger hair, blue eyes, and wore a simple creme coloured dress.

 

"Hello, who are you?"

 

"My name is Diana Wood."

 

"Well Diana, what are you doing down here?"

 

"My mama and I were sent down here, and I ended up separated from her."

 

"Well maybe I can help you look for your mother."

 

While Astin and Diana were walking around the sewers, Astin decided to strike up a conversation.

 

"I've never seen you around town before."

 

"My mama and I were looking for father, we're from Toulon."

 

"Interesting, my older brothers were born in Toulon; they were actually born in the prison there."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, our father was a convict there, and our pama was a prison gaurd there?"

 

"Wait, you and your brothers are seahorse children."

 

"Yes, how do you know?"

 

"I'm a seahorse child myself."

 

Diana then lifted up her right sleeve to reveal a aquamarine seahorse mark.

 

Diana then heard someone in the distance.

 

"Diana, where are you?"

 

"I can hear my mama."

 

Diana then immediately ran towards the voice, with Astin following her.

 

Astin then stopped and realized something.

 

" _Wait a minute, if she said that she was a seahorse child, why did she say that she was looking for her mother? Hmm, curiouser and curiouser_."

 

She soon arrived at the catacombs where Diana and her mother were.

 

Astin then noticed that Diana's mother, wore a simple blue dress, and had long ginger hair as well.

 

"Hello, my name is Glenda; and of course you met my daughter Diana."

 

"Yes, hello; Diana, can I speak to you for a second?"

 

"Okay."

 

Astin and Diana soon walked to the far corners of the catacombs.

 

"Diana, I was wondering; wouldn't your mother technically be your pama?"

 

"No, she's my mother; I have always referred to her as mama."

 

"But Diana, don't take this the wrong way; but your mother is a man."

 

"No she isn't, well it's difficult to explain. My mama could probably explain it."

 

Diana and Astin then walked over to Glenda.

 

"Mama, could you please explain to Astin about your story?"

 

"Of course, even though I assigned male at birth; I identify myself as a woman. Ever since I was a child, I've always felt that I should've been born a girl and I somehow ended up in the wrong body. I've mostly repressed this feeling and the until I ran away when I was sixteen, and moved to Toulon where I met Diana's father. Thanks for the seahorse blood; we were able to hide my assigned gender at birth. But then people found out, and sent him away to England; before Diana was born."

 

Astin then sat there, in dead silence; trying to put the pieces together.

 

Then something all of a sudden clicked.

 

"Oh okay, I think I get it now."

 

"Great, is it okay if you could somehow help us get to the harbor so we could head to England."

 

"Sure, I could get someone to help get us there."

 

After finally getting out of the sewers, they quickly ran to 55 rue plumet.

 

They soon walked in and after everyone get cleaned and changed into cleaner clothing, they all rested in the living room.

 

Soon Javert walked downstairs, and noticed the three sitting in the living.

 

"Astin, who is he?"

 

"HER name is Glenda and this is her daughter Diana."

 

"Wait what?"

 

"It's a long story, but while she was assigned male at birth; she identifies herself as female."

 

Astin was soon worrying on how her pama will respond.

 

"Oh okay then, I apologize mademoiselle."

 

He then sat in a chair that was nearby and started reading this book he had with him.

 

"You seem surprisingly accepted by this, I honestly thought you were gonna be the opposite."

 

 

"So you'll help my mama and I get to the harbor so we can get to England?"

 

"Of course, why are you heading for England anyway?"

 

"Because that's probably where her father is."

 

"Okay, it'll probably be best to leave in the morning; since it's getting dark out."

 

The next morning, Javert, Glenda, Diana, and Astin were heading to the shipyard by coach.

 

"So Glenda, what do you do as a hobby?"

 

"I mostly draw pictures of a phoenix I see in my dreams, I find I have a connection with the phoenix."

 

"Really how?"

 

"I sometimes imagine that one day, I'll metaphorically ignite into flames; and be reborn in a woman's body as I rise from the ashes."

 

Soon after a while, they made it to the shipyard.

 

"Well I guess this is goodbye Diana, it was great meeting you; the same with you Mademoiselle Glenda."

 

"Thank you so much for helping us."

 

"You're welcome, hope you find who you're looking for."

 

After saying their goodbyes, Glenda and Diana went on the next ship to England.

 

One long boat ride later. They finally arrived in London.

 

While they were walking around London, they bumped into a young looking gentleman in his early twenty's, and wore a casual grey suit.

 

He was with a young boy who looked to be around 7.

 

"Sorry sir, I didn't see you, My name is Glenda and this is my daughter Diana."

 

"It's quite alright Ma'am, I'm Aaron and this is my son Brandon."

 

"Aaron, I was wondering; have you ever met a Michael Wood? he's English, has short blond hair and green eyes."

 

"Actually I have, he lives with me, and also my life partner Timothy, and a friend that lives with us; Gabriel and his son Daniel."

 

"Really, thank you so much sir; this means so much to us."

 

They soon walked to the apartment, where a young boy who appeared to be around 3 years old; sitting on a sofa and holding a small blanket.

 

The young boy had short black hair, light brown skin and grey eyes.

 

"Hello who are you?"

 

The young boy just sat there doe eyed, sitting completely still while holding his blanket closer.

 

"Don't worry, I won't harm you."

 

Soon the young child started to calm down.

 

"My name is Daniel, I'm sorry if I appeared scared, I get nervous when I meet someone new."

 

"How come Daniel?"

 

"Because I'm worried that people will be mean to me."

 

"But why would people be mean to you?"

 

"Well it's sometimes because I'm half black and half white, or it's because of my seahorse mark."

 

"So I guess you live here with your papa and pama?"

 

"I just live with my papa."

 

Glenda and Diana then sat next to Daniel.

 

"Where is your pama?"

Daniel just simply shrugged his shoulders.

 

"I don't know."

 

Soon a young man walked into the apartment, and stopped dead in his tracks.

 

"Glenda is that you?"

 

"Yes it is Michael, is it really you?"

 

Glenda soon ran to Michael and embraced him.

 

"I thought I'd never seen you again Glenda."

 

"There's actually someone that I wanted you to meet."

 

Michael soon noticed the young girl sitting next to Daniel.

 

"Who is she?"

 

"She's your daughter, her name is Diana."

 

Michael then walked over to Diana.

 

"Hello Diana, I hope you don't take it personally that I was never there."

 

Diana then hugged Michael.

 

"Don't worry, I'm just glad that I finally found you."

 

Later that night, as everyone was celebrating Michael and Glenda being reunited, Daniel was sitting on the apartment roof looking up at the stars.

 

Soon his father Gabriel climbed up to the roof and sat next to Daniel.

 

"Papa, what was pama like?"

 

"He's someone that would be by your side for you no matter what, cares about those loves, and has a romantic soul."

 

"Will I ever get to see him someday?"

 

"Soon when the time is right."

 

The two then looked up at the stars, but one constellations that stuck out for Daniel was the Ursa Major, since it often appeared in his dreams.

 

“ _I wonder what it could mean?_ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was honestly nervous when I started writing this, because I was worried that I've created some inaccuracies, so if I did; let me know (politely of course.) 
> 
> With the story of Gabriel and Daniel, It'll be shown in greater detail much later (I don't want to say more because in the words of River Song, "Spoilers")


End file.
